When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 9 - The First Cut Is The Deepest
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that enjoy :-)


A Glee Fanfiction – When Blaine Meet Kurt

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for a late update this week, I kind of got some bad review about my spelling and it got me a bit down!** **But then I got over it and though my true fans (friends) will stick by me and read me stories! so will that said here is chapter 9 – I hope u like – there is a klaine feud in here where they have a bit of a fight , but all with make sense in the end – and as always your support means everything so please read and review !** **And as always -**

 **Keep On Reading** **ohmygleeme23**

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 9 – The First Cut Is The Deepest

(Monday 1st February 2018 – 8:30 in Dalton Academy – History Class – Kurt & Blaine)

Kurt had been at Dalton academy for near about half a month now and was fitting in well. He liked the new friends he had made, and the warblers , he also liked the classes but the best thing for him without a second thought in his mind , had to be that he got to see his amazing boyfriend Blaine everyday.

Blaine on the other hand was starting to see the bad side of Kurt being at Dalton. He loved Kurt but seeing him every minute of every day had been a struggle. In warblers Kurt was getting more solo then Blaine , and Blaine had now become more of a background singer then a main male lead, and it felt like when he thought of a perfect routine , Kurt had thought of a better one. But perhaps one of Blaine's big struggles with Kurt being at Dalton was In History Class.

Blaine was really REALLY, REALLY bad at history, and as much as he tried to get better he got worst, and Kurt was amazing at history getting nothing less then A* every time they had a test. But that was not Blaine problem, he was glad he boyfriend was good at history; his problem was Kurt knew he was bad at history, And that then they where in history class Kurt would put his hand up to answer every history question in sight , and then when he got it right the would turn to Blaine and say "You see I told you I know my stuff" making Blaine feel about the height of a mouse and making him feel worse then he already did to being with.

Never the less , Blaine keep quiet about his pet peaks about Kurt , hoping that in time Kurt would see that this is a bit of a problem , and drop it.

But No! a hole month on in his class again and Kurt was at it like a shot gun at the history questions. Blaine could feel himself getting angrier with every question Kurt got right and finally after the twenty time of Kurt turning to him and saying what he normally says , he had enough and run out of the classroom into the boys toilets to calm down.

When class was finished Kurt went to look for Blaine to see what the problem was, and after an hour of searching found him locked in one of the boys toilets. "Blaine I know your in there" Kurt said walking up to the toilet door "Please talk to me I know something wrong, you have never walked out of class" he said "Please just open the door so we can talk" he pleaded.

With in five minutes of Kurt asking, Blaine opened the toilet door. "Sorry" Blaine said looking at the floor. "That was a bit of a stupid move, running out of class like that Blaine, what was wrong?" Kurt asked in a sharp tone of voice. Blaine face grows red with anger before he bust. "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT WRONG! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU KNOW I SUCK AT HISORY KURT – AND YET YOU STILL SIT THERE AS RIGHT AS RAIN ANWERING ALL THE QUESTIONS YOU CAN, LEAVING ME TO LOOK LIKE A FOOL!" Blaine shouted

"SO I'M SO SORRY IF IT WAS A STUPID MOVE TO RUN OUT OF CLASS LIKE THAT – BUT I FELT LIKE THE STUPID ONE!" Blaine said about to walk off, when Kurt grepped his arm.

"I LIKE HISTORY BLAINE IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M GOOD AT IT AND YOUR NOT" Kurt yelled "MAYBE IS YOU WORKED A LITTLE HARDER AND STOPPED THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF ALL THE TIME YOU BE BETTER AT IT" he finished

And with that Blaine got out of Kurt's grip, and slapped Kurt across the face. Both boys stood there in shock, and Kurt held the right side of his face feeling the hard vibbion of the slap that he just revised across his face. "Kurt I'mmmmm…I'mmmmmm…I am so , so, so ,so Sorry" Blaine said crying at the thought of what he had just done to his boyfriend. "Here let me see" Blaine said holding out a wet tissue to Kurt.

"No get away from me!" Kurt yelled running off down the hall.

(Thursday 4th February 2018 – In Dalton)

It had been three days since Blaine hit Kurt now, and they still haven't talked Blaine tried everything he could think of, he even wrote him a letter and posted it. But nothing was working. In till break time.

Blaine knew Kurt always used the bathroom at break time as he could use his beauty products without anybody knowing , or judging him for it – as nobody had for it at break time. So Blaine walked into the bathroom with a big bunch of red roses , a new Lady Gaga cd , and a box of chocolates (Kurt's favourites).

They both looked at each other before Blaine brock the silence. "Kurt Can we talk…. Please?" Blaine asked worried for a answer. Kurt thought for a moment before answering. "Sure what do you have to say?" Kurt asked smiling slightly.

"Well firstly you look and smell great" he said taking in the smell and the look of Kurt's beauty products. "Second these are for you" he said handing over the items in his hands. "I'm sorry Kurt – I really, really am – I never in a million years , met to hit you I love you so much you mean the world be me , And I guess I was a bit jeloses because now I have champion at this school because your amazing at everything" Blaine said.

Kurt looked and laughed "Blaine I sorry to , I should be a bit more understanding and respect your feelings a bit more – but I still want to date if that what you want?" he asked worried.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do Kurt!" Blaine said.

With that the two boys hugged and kissed and walked to walked to there next lesson together holding hands, before Kurt turned around and said "You know the warblers want me to do a duet this week , you want to be my partner?" .

"That sounds amazing" Blaine said smiling back at his boyfriend.

The two may have had a fight, but there love was strong, and they where going to get though this and be ok.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you liked this chapter, if you did then please review and leave nice comments. Also guys if you have time please check out my friends new glee stories below they are amazing and well worth a read - Thank You – Ohmygleeme23** **x**

 **CHECK OUT THESES**

 **SeanDavidGold – Klaine Story – Six Months In**

 **Ella Greggs – Kurt and Sebastian Story - It's Only A Paper Moon**

 **They are both amazing writers so please check it out**


End file.
